Megan's First Period
by Creaturess of the Night
Summary: This is a little brother/sister fluff between Drake and Megan. Megan is a teenager now and starting her first period, but no one is there besides Drake. How will he handle the girl problem? Will he be able to help her or will he have to call his mom? Read and find out. This is not a slash story, just a sibling bond story. Story is way better than the crappy summary. Please R&R:)...


**Hello to all my readers, thank you for taking the time to read this. This is my first Drake&Josh story and I wrote it after thinking about my own relationship with my brother and I wanted to make Drake and Megan have a good relationship for once. I hope you enjoy and please, please, please review. I want to know what you think. I can't wait to hear your thoughts. Please check out my other stories while you are at it. With love, Creaturess of the Night  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Drake and Josh related  
**Drake was playing a new song he just wrote when Josh came into their room. He looked up and asked "What's up?" He wondered why Josh looked stunned and shocked. Josh replied "Megan just snapped at me." Drake asked "For what?" Josh replied "For apparently breathing too loud." Drake asked "Is she missing mom and dad, because they should be back Saturday?" Josh shrugged and replied "I'm not sure dude. But I have to work at the premiere tonight, so be careful." Drake nodded and replied "Okay man." Josh put on his red vest and left for work.

Drake strummed his guitar a little while more before his stomach started growling. He figured that if he was getting hungry than Megan was probably also. He started walking downstairs when he saw that the bathroom door was close. He heard Megan crying on the inside and instantly knew something was wrong. He opened the door cautiously to make sure she wasn't indecent. He saw her sitting on the edge of the bathtub, with her head in her hands crying. He asked "Megan, what's wrong?" She looked up at him and whispered "It's so embarrassing."

Drake walked over to her and sat down next to her. Drake said "You can tell me anything Megs." She wiped her tears and replied "I started my period today, and I need to go shopping, but I don't want to leave the house, and mom isn't here." Drake hugged her and whispered "It's just a sign that you're growing up Megs, nothing to be ashamed of. And I am guessing that all the symptoms like headache, and stomach cramps showed up too." Megan nodded and Drake rubbed comforting circles on her back as she asked "What am I going to do?" Drake replied "Tell you what, why don't you lay on the couch and watch TV and I will go out and get you the things you need." Megan pulled back to look at him and she asked "Seriously?"

Drake nodded and replied "Seriously." They got up and went downstairs together. Megan laid down on the couch and Drake covered her with a blanket. Drake said "I will be right back, but if you need anything call." Megan nodded and replied "I will." He smiled at her before grabbing the car keys and walking out the door. He got in his car and drove to the nearest grocery store. He parked and checked to make sure he had his wallet. He entered the store and went over the feminine aisle. He stared at all the period products and wished he knew which ones to get. An older woman who was picking out something asked "What are you looking for young man?" He looked around with a sigh and replied "I have no idea." She asked "Who are you shopping for?"

Drake replied "My 13-year-old sister, she just started her first period today and my parents are out-of-town so I told her that I would come and pick something up for her." The woman smiled warmly at him and said "That is very nice of you young man. I remember exactly what she is going through, it is not fun. I got those my first time." She pointed to a type of product and Drake said "Thank you so much." The woman nodded and replied "You're welcome. I also recommend getting her some Ice Cream and Chocolate, also maybe some Midol or Tylenol depending on what your parents would approve of her taking." Drake said "I will pick some up. Thank you so much for your help." She left to the check-out line, while Drake picked up a package of what the woman recommended and went to go pick up some Ice Cream and Chocolate. He picked up her favorite kind of Ice Cream, and a Hershey's bar for her.

He knew that they had Tylenol at the house that she could take to help her out. Drake thought for a minute after an idea popped into his head. Deciding to act on it he went to the soda aisle and picked up a bottle of Ginger Ale opening that it might ease some of the stomach cramps that Megan mentioned. He went through the cashier line and paid for everything. He went out to his car and put everything in the passenger seat. He picked up a pizza on the way home thinking that it would work easier than trying to cook something for dinner. He pulled into the driveway a few minutes later hoping that Megan was still okay. He walked through the front door and straight to the living room. Drake smiled when he saw Megan sleeping peacefully on the couch.

He dropped the pizza off in the kitchen and put the Ginger Ale in the fridge, and then put the Ice Cream in the freezer. He took the pads and the chocolate to the living room to let Megan know he was back. He walked over to her and gently shook her shoulder. She looked at him groggily and Drake held up his shopping souvenirs. Megan took them and said "Thank you so much Drake." He smiled and replied "Anytime." He went to the kitchen while Megan went upstairs. He put some pizza on a plate for her and poured her a glass of Ginger Ale to go with it. He put it on the coffee table in the living room and put some Tylenol right next to it for her to take before she ate her dinner. He started eating his dinner hungrily while switching the TV channel to a random cartoon. A few minutes later Megan came downstairs and entered the living room dressed in one of his old t-shirts and a baggy pair of sweatpants. She took the Tylenol and ate her dinner silently.

Drake said "I got your favorite kind of Ice Cream for you." Megan replied "Thanks." Drake nodded and said "Anytime." After they finished their pizza they ate some Ice Cream silently. Drake put the dishes in the sink and returned to the living room. Megan looked at him and said "I miss this sometimes." Drake replied "Me too." Megan said "I am sorry for always playing tricks on you. I guess I am just not used to having to share you with someone." Drake replied "It's okay Megan, but I want you to know that even though Josh is my step-brother, you are have always been and always will be, my little sister, and I will always be there when you need me." Megan smiled and leaned her head on Drake's shoulder. Drake noticed her yawn and asked "You tired too?"

Megan nodded and Drake said "I thought it was just me." Megan shook her head and replied "Then how about we call it a night." Megan nodded and said "That works for me." Drake stood up and shut everything down while Megan locked the door. Drake left a light on for Josh before turning to head up the stairs. Megan asked "Drake, can I stay with you tonight?" Drake replied "Of course Megs." He walked behind her up the stairs and into the room he shared with Josh. He let Megan climb up first so she wouldn't fall off the bed and onto the floor.

He climbed into bed next to her and pulled the covers around them both. She laid her head against his chest like she used to when they were kids and whispered "I missed you being my best friend and brother Drake." Drake replied "I miss you too Megs." She smiled sleepily and whispered "Goodnight Drake." Drake replied "Goodnight Megs. Sweet dreams." She said softly "I love you Drake." Drake smiled and replied "I love you too Megs." She fell asleep with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her, shielding her from harm. And that was how Josh found them when he came home, and he was too stunned to even bother waking them up.


End file.
